


Vajra: The Man in the Tiger

by SpeculativeCorvid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Backstory, Blackmail, Jim doesn't show up until the last chapter, M/M, Military Backstory, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Non-Graphic Torture, Original Character Death(s), POV Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Sebastian Moran Swears, Sebastian Moran's Backstory, Sebastian gets tortured, Sebastian is sad, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, and also he's not important but this is technically mormor?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeculativeCorvid/pseuds/SpeculativeCorvid
Summary: Sebastian Moran has a past.This is the story of the events that end up leading to him being owned by one Jim Moriarty.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vajra: The Man in the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts).



> Hello all! This story has been in the works for a very long time. Over the months I’ve been RPing, and over the years I’ve been writing, Sebastian Moran’s story has changed. Even now, I write with several different backstories for the man, depending on the scenario. 
> 
> The following is the background and story I tend to use when writing, with some tweaks for RP. 
> 
> If you’d like to read more of my writing, checking my Ao3 profile. Warning though, a lot of it’s old and only there still because I believe in showing change as I grow in writing or some shit. 
> 
> If you’d like more of the RP style of my Moran, check out my tumblr. Tinchuleytiger.tumblr.com

**TRANSCRIPT OF INTERVIEW FOLLOWING THE TINCHULEY INCIDENT**

_*the camera is focused on a blond man sitting up in a hospital bed. He is tan, however, he looks pale and almost sickly. His chest is bare, however, it is halfway covered with large white bandages, spotted with red in some spots. He glances at the camera, however, his focus is quickly turned away*_

_Offscreen female voice, Doctor O’Hara:_ “The date is **[REDACTED].** My name is Doctor O’hara, here with Agents Brown and Agent Woods to discuss the events following the completion of Operation Urban Dryad. Vajra, can you confirm these details?” 

_*the man, Vajra, shifts, attempts to sit up straight but winces, gives up, and reclines back.* Vajra:_ “Vajra, confirming the previous information.” 

_* rustling of paper and a pen clicks* Offscreen male voice:_ “Vajra, tell us about Operation Urban Dryad.” 

_Varja:_ “Operation Urban Dryad was a single troop mission with the goal of a silent infiltration, removal, and silent withdrawal. Target was **[REDACTED]** , a small-time **[REDACTED]** who had managed to monopolize local gas and oil reserves, as well as build up a rather substantial militia. My troop was assigned to the operation. The plan was to be dropped off at **[REDACTED]** a week’s hike away from the compound. We had two weeks and two days to complete our mission. A week to hike to the compound, infiltrate, and a week to return. Two days to either deal with unexpected delays in the jungle or to take further reconnaissance before infiltrating.” 

_Offscreen female voice, different to Doctor O’hara:_ “And what ended up going wrong on the mission, Vajra?”

_*Vajra narrows his eyes, focussing on the female voice* Vajra:_ “Nothing went wrong on the mission. We completed our job as assigned, with no issues. It was the… the hike back.” 

_Offscreen male voice, Agent Brown:_ “The hike back?” 

_Vajra, looking angry:_ “Look, I- I already said this before, do we need to rehash this?” 

_Offscreen female voice, Agent Woods:_ “We’re clarifying details, Vajra. You will continue.” 

_Vajra:_ “It- we were almost back. About two days out when things went sour. No one said that… your intel was wrong. It was off. We didn’t… We were taking it easy. Ging-” _*Vajra shakes his head, biting at his lip*_ “-Gungnir, he was supposed to take first watch on night five. Swap at midnight with Talaria. We woke up in the middle of the day, way past when we were supposed to move. I guess… Talaria went to take a piss, we- we found him about thirty meters out from camp. Stupid fuck hadn’t- he’d left his kit by the camp when he went out, we were stupid. We were taking it easy and it’d been almost two weeks of easy work. Almost like a vacation, ya know? We didn’t- no one told us we’d be in fuckin’ tiger territory.” 

_Agent Brown:_ “Tiger territory.” 

_Vajra:_ “Yeah, you- your people didn’t do your fuckin’ jobs! An hour in the village nearby would have told you that there was a goddamn maneater in that area. What kind of shitty fucking scouts plot a course through the territory of an animal like that?! We- we didn’t stand a chance. Gungnir was as almost big as me and that cat gutted and tree’d him like he was a goddamn deer. It musta been quick too, ‘cuz none of us even heard a damn thing. We packed up, real fire under our asses. Day and a half to the pickup and we were down a man. You’ve never- fuck, it was awful. We had Scot- Sorry. We had Clarent in the middle of us, he was youngest and… well, the kid was twitchy. Easy next day, but you could… it was followin’ us. We didn’t- when we set camp, we all stayed up for watch. Kept seeing these… these goddamn eyes. Glintin’ in the firelight, these fuckin’ topaz gems just circlin’ us all night long. We were tired, had a half a day’s walk to the pickup, all of us on edge. We started walking the moment the light started to come up. Guess we were getting close to the edge of its turf or somethin’ ‘cuz it got real aggressive. Attacked us about an hour after we started moving, Wi- Talaria got a shot off on it, I think. Heard a yowl and then it was- it was on him. He’s a big guy and it had’em pinned and- Clarent shot off at it and it fled. He… he was in real bad shape. It’d- you could see things you weren’t ever ‘sposed to see. Talaria’s a big guy, bigger than me, we couldn’t- if we’d carried him we’d… we’d miss the pickup and we wouldn’t have our guns ready if it came back. He told us…”

_*Vajra goes to lift his right arm to rub his face, but hisses. Doctor O’Hara leans into frame, adjusting a dial on a nearby monitor.*_ “I- thanks. We put him in the roots of this big ass tree. It was kinda hollow, barely enough room if you scrunched up. Patched him up best we could, told’em… we’d be back. Get help.” _*Vajra shakes his head and is silent. A subtle cough offscreen makes him glare, though his eyes are sad.*_ “We knew it was a lie. He’d be dead before we got help. It was real bad. I- Clarent and I went on. He’d been twitchy all morning, and now that Talaria was gone… it was real bad. Kept jumpin’ at shadows. He… I dunno if he saw it or if it was just a shadow, but we were about two kilometers out when he bolted. Headed into the jungle, off the route we were supposed to take. I went after’em because we were so goddamn close. Came out in this clearin’ and he was- tiger was there and I got there just in time to watch it maul him. He got a few shots off on it, I could tell ‘cuz it was limpin’ bad and he’d stabbed it in the shoulder. It came at me and I fell back, tripped over a root and it-” _*Vajra nods down, at his chest*_ “It was on me. I had the barrel of my gun wedged in its mouth but it was still gunnin’ at me and I- I yanked the knife outta its shoulder and… Took a while to get out from under it, I had- well. You know how it went from there. I’m done with this. Turn it off.” 

_Agent Woods:_ “Vajra, we need to clarify-”

_Vajra:_ **“Turn the camera off.”**

**END OF FOOTAGE.**

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! All of Sebastian’s Troop was named after mythical weapons or tools!
> 
> Sebastian, ‘Vajra: A lightning thunderbolt wielded by Indra, the god of rain and thunderstorms.’ Specialized in ‘desert’ languages, sharpshooting, and demolitions.
> 
> Wings, ‘Talaria: Winged sandals as worn by the god Hermes.’ Specialized in vehicle repair, hand-to-hand combat, and could pilot anything with wheels or blades.
> 
> Ginger, ‘Gungnir: Odin’s spear created by the dwarf Dvalinn. The spear is described as being so well balanced that it could strike any target, no matter the skill or strength of the wielder.’ Specialized in close-range combat, scouting, and West Asia translations.
> 
> Scotty, ‘Clarent: King Arthur’s sword of peace. Also known as the Coward’s Blade, as it is the sword Mordred, his son, stole and later used to kill King Arthur.’ Specialized in close-range combat, field medicine, and ‘cold region’ languages.


End file.
